Can wild save the injured?
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: When a new girl starts at Blackwell will sparks fly or will it fail? and will something happen to tear the relationship apart or will it bring it closer then ever?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Life is strange only my oc also this isn't set in any part of the timeline of the game I have just chosen certain characters and made this story. Oh and the drama will be most of the story and this might get creepy but I guess if you have played the game you will agree it already gets kinda creepy. Finally this may contain spoilers and I am keeping the rating a T because it gets creepy but not sexual... I think. Anyway enjoy.**

Sammy never had the best luck in life her parents spilt up when she was young and soon after he mother died from a heart attack. So when she was accepted to Blackwell academy for her photography she was over the moon. Her father seemed anxious at first but soon started to be as excited as Sammy. Well nearly as excited. Sammy had found a place in Arcadia bay that was cheap but nice and had moved in as soon as she could. The first morning Sammy woke up early and got dressed and ate breakfast. When she was brushing her hair Sammy looked at the mirror for a minute looking at herself. Looking back was a skinny, pale 18 year old with black hair with a red streaks dyed in. Sammy decided to wear a white long tank top with spray paint on with a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a pair of black converses. When Sammy got to Blackwell she had managed to get lost and had to be assisted by the principle to her lesson. When she entered she saw the teacher, Mr Jefferson, looking at her he had short brown hair with brown eyes. Sammy got a strange feeling when he looked at her and it wasn't a good strange feeling, like there is a good strange feeling.

"Ah you must be Miss Samantha Black. Well you can sit next to Miss Max Caulfield" Sammy looked to wear Mr Jefferson was pointing and saw a pale looking girl with short brown hair at the back. After sitting down Sammy turned to Max.

"I'm Sammy" She said sticking her hand out to Max.

"I'm Max. Hey you wanna hang out after class I'm meeting my friend and my boyfriend afterwards"

"yeah that would be fun" An hour went past and finally the bell rang letting them all go either home or to break. Luckily for Max and Sammy it meant home but as they went to the door Mr Jefferson stopped Sammy.

"wait there Miss Black. Can I have a word with you?" Max looked at Sammy.

"we'll meet you at the entrance" Sammy walked up to Mr Jefferson.

"yes sir"

"I was looking at your entry work for Blackwell and I would like you to take part in our school competition. It will be judged by myself and the winner will get a prize" he said this whilst handing a flyer for a party.

"but this is a flyer for a party"

"oh yes the competition winner will be announced there. I hope to be reading out your name there" Sammy looked at the flyer and became interested when Sammy exited the school she was a boy with Max but the one that caught Sammy's attention was the girl next to them. She had bright blue hair and sparkling eyes Sammy had to stop herself blushing when the girl smiled at her.

"so you must be Max's new friend. Well I'm Chloe" Shaking her hand Sammy said.

"I'm Sammy" they all went to the beach to hang out there Sammy saw the best picture opportunity pulling out her polaroid camera she made everyone gather together and turn their backs to her in front of them the sun setting let off a orange glow.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later both Chloe and Sammy had gotten closer as well as Max. Sammy still felt something whenever she was with Chloe. Over the weeks Chloe had even invited Sammy round and there Sammy's clothes got ruined so she borrowed some of Chloe's. Chloe would never admit it to anyone she thought Sammy was kinda cute when she was trying on the outfits. Anyway on this night Sammy was on her way to the 'Vortex party' Where Mr Jefferson would announce the winner of his completion as Sammy stood in the audience Mr Jefferson walked on the stage.

"Can I have everyone's attention for a moment please" the crowd went silent. "I would like to say with excitement that the winner of the photography completion is... Sammy Black" I gasped and everyone stared at in shock but then everyone cheered as I walked to Mr Jefferson who lead me backstage. "well done Miss Black now would you please step through this door to receive your prize" I stepped through a metal door and saw that I was in a car park and in front of me was a black car before I could do anything I felt Mr Jefferson place a hand on my neck and a prick in the other side of my neck then the world went black. I woke up a few hours later and saw the horrifying sight in front of me a teenage boy was kneeled in front of me I knew he was Nathen Prescot. I knew him from his wealthy family but I didn't think he would ever be kidnapping young girls. But the worst part was the fact that he had just finished bounding my wrist and ankles together. "good now you may leave us in privacy" I looked up and saw Mr Jefferson holding a large camera and then I looked around and saw I was in a photo shoot but I seemed to also be in a underground bunker. I watched as Nathen left and Mr Jefferson came close to me pointing the camera at me snapping several photos he groaned in annoyance. "I really hoped your beauty was on the outside I really did but I think we are going to have to go deeper" **(A/N THIS IS GOING TO GET VERY CREEPY SO VEIWER DISCRETION)** I suddenly felt Mr Jefferson's hands take my top off I tried to pull back but the drug he had used was still working he then swiftly pulled my trousers off he then placed me in a kneeling positon with my back against the wall. "perfect" He then snapped several more photos saying encorgment as I began to cry.

Several hours later I was still laying on the cold floor in the shooting room, Mr Jefferson, was finished taking photos and as he made them into real prints I saw my clothes thrown just a few feet from me.

"Excuse me Mr Jefferson" He looked at me. "can you go check something outside I think I heard sirens or something pretty close" He gave me a sceptical look but left anyway. Seeing that he had gone I shimmyed across and reached my phone dialing 911 I heard someone on the end. "look I don't have time to talk but please I'm being held in a underground bunker and I need help" I then cut the call and fell back to where I was.

"there was no noise now please be good and stay quiet whilst I finish this" I stared to open my mouth but he put a finger up. "you know what I don't trust you to stay quite that long" He came close to me tying a gag around my mouth and as he moved his hand back he stroked my cheek and smiled in my face his smile scared me as he looked my semi-naked body up and down. He moved away however when he heard voice's from above.

"Okay anyone down there we are entering put your hands in the air and your won't be shot" I smiled as I saw multiple officers enter the room pointing guns at Mr Jefferson's head. I was shocked when I saw Chloe's stepdad there after Mr Jefferson was arrested David untied me and wrapped a blanket around my shoulders as he passed me my clothes. After I dressed he helped me to my feet outside all of the photos were being placed away in boxes labelled 'evidence'. I looked at David and said.

"can I come over to see Chloe please?" He nodded and drove me to their house where I walked to her room. I didn't know this but Chloe had heard that I disspeared she had yet to know what happened to me but as I entered I started crying as she wrapped her arms around me. She sat me down on her bed as I told her about my ordeal she placed a hand on my shoulder.

"do you wanna stay here tonight?" I smiled and nodded. After a awkward moment I sighed and asked the question on my mind.

"Chloe would it ruin our friendship if I- I did something?"

"depends what is it?"

" **This** " I suddenly placed my lips on hers and began kissing her. I was worried she would pull away but to my relief she continued and actually placed her and on my arm. I placed my hand on her arm and then we separated.

"so does this make us a item?" Chloe asked whilst smiling.

"I guess it does" I said smiling we laid down on the bed hugging each other. "now all we have to do is tell your parents" only 2 word left Chloe's lips after that statement.

"Oh, shit"


End file.
